So leave me
by stangethingsamuseme
Summary: What would you do if your boyfriend suddenly disappeared? Attempt to find them, or call them some names and carry on with your life. Follow our heroine as she attempts to find who she thinks is her true love. Will she find him, or be distracted by someone on the way. Note: New, self character inserted
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This chapter won't make that much sense right now but it'll get clearer hopefully

 **Third person**

Pulling his hand free of the letter he holds, the dark blond boy stares at the mailbox in front of him for a moment before sighing and closing the flap. He turned around, pulling his suitcase behind him. As he walked down the street, he's leaving behind a section of his life.

 **Her**

I haven't seen my boyfriend in a week and he have't contacted me once. I was getting worried when a letter arrived on my doorstep on day. My name was etched on to the letter in his handwriting. I'd recognized it anywhere. My suspicions and fears nearly made me drop the precious paper. Hands trembling, I teared open the pale white letter.

 _Dear Annabeth,_

 _How are you? Were you happy i wasn't there to bug you? I know you're wondering why I'm writing a letter instead of talking to you face to face. I am writing this to tell you I'm sorry. i am leaving for a far away place and won't be back for 5 to 10 years. By the time you're reading this I will have arrived already. Don't say you're going to wait for me. I cannot be with you any longer. I wished i could've told you sooner, but I'm scared you won't let me go, or worse, want to go with me. You look so strong on the outside and yet so fragile on the inside. Like they always say, the stronger they were, the harder they break when they fall. Yes, I know you're probably close to tears and calling me a coward right now. I wish I was there to wipe away your tears when they fall, but I'm afraid that I have taken that privilege from myself. i cannot force myself to see your reaction when I tell you this, I know I'll probably back down and say I won't go, so I chose to run and not be there when you read this. I'm sorry, i really am. But this is important to me, and my decision is to leave you. I cannot tell you where I was going in case you tried to follow me. I am sad that I'm breaking up with you but it's probably for the best of both of us. I hope you find someone someday. Once again, I'm sorry, but do not try to follow me._

 _Best wishes_

 _Zach_

My brain refused to process this. How? When? and most importantly, why?

A/N: Next chapter will be out shortly, can someone tell me how to use line breaks?


	2. chapter 2- clues

A/N: New chappie here, it's kind of horrible but I need to get this info out. Sorry it's so short.

 **Third person**

The letter crumpling slightly from the force of her hands , the devastated girl scanned her memories to see if there's any clues to why he left. … The last time she saw him was a week before the letter arrived, he checked in before work, like he always did. She couldn't remember what they said, but it was a fairly normal conversation, or she would've noticed.

She tried everything, from calling to texting to emailing, even went by his house only to find it just the way she remembers it, only all his clothes and valuables are gone. She sat down on his couch, hit by memories of them laughing until their sides hurt and watching movies together. He was such a good actor that a psychiatrist like her didn't even notice.

The strange thing is, she doesn't feel sad or depressed, instead, she feels a need to find him, as if he's a replaceable object she wanted to get back. She even felt slightly angry that he left.

 **Her**

I've tried calling everyone, even his ex-girlfriends, but not a single person has any clue. It's till to the point my phone died from calling everyone a second time I decided to go home. Feeling rejected, I turn back to my house, only find that I left key inside the house.

My good luck obviously already ran out, since at that moment it started to rain.I head for the backyard, where there's at least a roof over my head. On the way I somehow managed to knock over my mailbox, creating a sharp clang as the metal hits the ground. In my hurry to make it stand up straight and run for shelter, The lid of of the mailbox fell open as it becomes parallel to the ground. Another letter fell out.


	3. chapter 3- standing in line

A/N: I'm sorry.

Standing in line can bring suprises

 **her**

the plan lands promptly at 10:30 PM local time. I stare at the signs, trying to make some sense of the jumbled letters through my sleep-filled eyes. The decision to fly to Quebec city(coordinates, _46.8167, 71.2167_ ) was made hastily, without much necessary planning. I sent a text to my parents, informing them I'll be out of the house for a week, packed a bag with 500 dollars, and left to find my boyfriend. Unfortunately, the above was all done in 48 hours, without much sleep on my part. I Was so busy looking at the signs to take in my surroundings and smack face-first into a wall.

The unknown surroundings caused me to be distracted, taking in too much information at a time and smack face-first into a wall.

Looking up, I saw the the wall was actually a person, a pretty fit looking bloke to be exact.

"Sorry" he mumbled, tearing his gaze from his phone and looked up. I was met with clear, innocent eyes, the strangest hint of light violet highlights in his dark green orbs.

Momentarily shocked, I send him a small smile and continued my navigation in the sea of people, pretending as if nothing is wrong.

But something's off, I can feel it. The feeling before a test the stage jitters creating butterflies that settle in my stomach until the event is over. Choosing to ignore the unsettling feeling, I settle in a chair in a nearby subway shop and started to read the words, unable to focus when the letter started dancing in my eyes.

Soon a wave of exhaustion only a 7 hour flight gives. Instead of fighting the drained feeling, I put my head on the cool hard table to take a small nap. After hugging my belongings close to me and setting an alarm, I dozed off.

 **Third Person**

A phone vibrated against a girl's leg, startling her out of her dreamless sleep. The said girl yawned and rubbed her sleep-filled, finally taking in her surroundings. The near-empty store in now buzzing with passengers getting off a newly landed plane. Smells of freshly toasted-bread brought out a whine from her stomach. The food on the airplane had been simply horrible and she threw the contents out straight after she ate it. Grabbing her belongings, the messy haired girl stepped into the growing line, right in front of a tall slim boy staring at her knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

 **Other him**

The girl in front seems familiar, giving off a vibe of exhaustion yet still managing to appear regal at the same time. Head held high, and the half dozen of luggage she's hauling behind her did nothing to stop her perfect posture and the confidence she possesses.

The line shuffles forward, and it's her turn to order. Watching her struggle with French, trying to get her message across, Percy had to bite down a smile. The girl, whoever she is, looked exactly the same as I did when I started.

Feeling bad, I tapped the mystery girl on the shoulder "What do you want?"

To my surprise, her eyes narrowed unhappily.

"The special" She managed after a moment's hesitation. I translated to the man behind the counter

"Thanks" She said, but didn't look like she mean it

I gave her the food, and started guiding her toward an unoccupied table in the corner.

A/N: no cliffhanger this time, because I'm so sorry for being so late .


End file.
